ADVENTURER
"ADVENTURER" is a song by Static-P of Black Static and Swerve released on April 26, 2018. It is an epic about life being an adventure. The art was done by rainy. It is compiled with "Sky Lanterns" and "Sugar Popped Sunshine" in an album titled Sky Sugar Adventure. Audio Lyrics I'm an adventurer! The adventure calls our name. What will we do? Where will we go? Who will we become? Young child, go forth, find your place, he said, in this world full of danger and pain. Have heart, take courage, and dare to be brave Whether merchant or knight be your fate. A hero is someone who fights while afraid not knowing each step of the way. A hero is someone who gives from their heart sacrificing in order to save. Somewhere there's a place both near and quite far where I am sure to belong. Somewhere in time I'll know where I'm called but where am I meant to be, right now? Will I find my way when I don't know who I am? Is this life like a gift to unwrap and behold? Will I find my peace? FIRE! FIRE! My village has fallen to waste. When I came from the fields 'twas naught but a blaze. My memories of this place: like a flower in bloom at the foot of a grave. And don't we all have days like these? And don't these things make the stories ring? Somewhere there's a place both near and quite far where I am sure to belong. Somewhere in time I'll know where I'm called but where am I meant to be, right now? Will I find my way in this land I barely know? Is this world like a gift to unwrap and behold? I must venture forth. Wonder, mystery, world yet unseen. What lies before me? Stories longing to be. Wonder what's out there waiting to teach me about me. Adventure calls me. It yearns for me to be part of this world- be part of this world as to change it forever 'cause I touched this land with my own two hands. Reshaped and will never be the same because I was made. because I was made. After the image of my own heart, unique to me alone, I have made and become a part of this world and what it holds. Each gift I have, including my life, is a gift for one and all. And though there is pain and strife, I gladly heed my call. The adventure calls our name. What will we do? Where will we go? Who will we become? (Will I find my way) Somewhere there's a place both near and quite far where I am sure to belong. Somewhere in time I'll know where I'm called but where am I meant to be, right now? Will I find my way? Though I ask I need not worry 'cause this life, yet untold, is a gift to behold; an adventure to behold. External link * The song on bss.studio * The song on iTunes * The song on Amazon * The song on CD Baby * The song on Spotify * The song on Google Play * Instrumental version Category:Songs Category:Sky Sugar Adventure